Gyászoló farkas
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Remus gyásza Sirius függöny mögé való beesése után. Egyperces. A slash csak utalás szintjén van benne. A történetet ajánlom banjulinak. A bétázásért köszönet anagramának.


**Gyászoló farkas**

Pár nappal ezelőtt még bizakodtam. Reménykedtem abban, hogy túléljük ezt. Együtt. Egymást és a többieket, főleg Harryt segítve, de nem így lett. A sors kegyetlen játékot tud űzni egyesekkel, velem meg aztán különösen. Mindig, amikor valami jó dolog ér, jön valami, ami durván romba dönt mindent. Visszakaptalak, de pont olyan hirtelen, ahogy visszajöttél az életembe, s újra rátaláltam a boldogság alvó, remegő szikráira, úgy el is ragadtak tőlem, s a féltve őrzött aranyos izzás, mind szertefoszlott. Eltűnt örökre, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Apró emlékjele sem maradt, csak a lelkemben izzanak szívem szilánkokra zúzott forró cserépdarabjai. Belőled semmi sem maradt. Semmi, amit kézzel foghatnék, s eltemethetnék. Csak lézengek, nélküled értelmetlenül.

Félelem és mardosó fájdalom, mely csak űz tovább, és nem enged pihenni. Csak szaladnék, de nincs hová, mert mostanra már magam vagyok, s nincs senki, aki megérthetne, s aki igazán felfoghatná, hogy mit érzek valójában, mert ezt nem lehet elmondani, szavakba foglalni, vagy megosztani bárkivel, de elviselni még úgy sem. Minden olyan értelmetlenné vált, mert nem vagy itt, hogy enyhíts rajtam a kutyaugatás szerű nevetéseddel, mert más soha többé jöhetsz vissza.

Végérvényesen elmentél, mikor a függöny szinte magába szippantott, s te kecses zuhanással tűntél el mögötte, egy meglepett, szomorú kifejezéssel az arcodon. S aztán, ahogy a lepel, mi a testedet magával ragadta, visszahullott a helyére lassan komótosan, minden végérvényessé vált. Eltávoztál oda, ahová Merlin kiszámíthatatlan akaratából még nem mehetek utánad, pedig nagyon szeretnék együtt lenni veled, Lilyvel és Jamesszel. Félre tenni a rosszat, s nem gondolni se Voldemortra, sem a háborúra, se a fájdalomra. Csak egyszerűen veled lenni örökké. Kínok és a csontig hatoló, szuvas rettegés nélkül, mely elemészt, s már soha nem hagy megpihenni.

E gondolatra az öklöm a boltív kövén csattan, s tudatosul bennem, hogy nem ez az ütés volt az első. Tudatlanul mértem csapásokat az ártatlan tehetetlenséggel kezem ügyében lévő anyagra. De nem elég ez a lelkem mély, tajtékos bugyraiból feltörő iszonyathoz képest, melyet semmilyen fizikai önfenyítés nem tud enyhíteni. Kavarog, és elnyelni készül. A végén már addig ordítok, míg majd kiszakad a tüdőm, s nem kapok levegőt. Végül már csak zihálva meredek a kopottas függönyre, mely több lyukkal tűzdelt, mint az én viseltes rongyaim, de mindez semmi a belsőmben keletkezett számtalan betapaszthatatlan, maradandó repedéshez képest, melyen keresztül a vérem, mint egy vörös folyam indul el, feszegetve a gátjait, ezzel szinte elárasztva és megfullasztva.

De mégis tovább lélegzem, mert az életnek vannak olyan szabályai, amik nem engedik, hogy egy szív csak úgy megszakadjon, hanem változatlanul tovább működik a motor, s makacs kalapálással adja tudtomra a létezést, amit legszívesebben megtagadnék, de nem tehetem, mert a sors kereke kíméletlenül fordul tovább, s lábam megindul, elkormányozva testem az igazi életem végének színhelyétől.

Az eszmélet cirógató ujjú szellő képében érkezik. Kell egy kis idő, míg felfogom, hol állok. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái büszkén magasodnak fölém, s a lábam határozott magabiztossággal indul el. Hamarosan elhaladok Hagrid háza mellett, s tompán érzékelem, hogy Agyar kaparja az ajtót, amint megérezte a szagomat, egy szánalmas vadember lenyomatát. Egy keserű sóhaj kíséretében haladok tovább, mely lassan száll végigsuhanva a kastély száz büszke tornya közt, közvetítve egy összetört ember néma kiáltását.

Aztán már a jól ismert fánál vagyok. A Fúria Fűz a szokásos haragosságával reagál a közeledésemre. Ágai csápszerűen csapkodnak, de egy pálcaintéssel megállásra késztetem őket, aztán megérintve a görcsöt már el is tűnök az alagútban a Szellemszállás felé. Mint régi otthonába a tékozló fiú, úgy térek én is oda vissza.

Ahogy haladok előre, egyre több emlék kavarog bennem. Jó és rossz egyaránt megtalálható a palettán. Kétségbeesett düh, vidámság, s izgatottsággal vegyült fájdalom. Olyan érzéslenyomatok vannak e rozoga házban eltemetve, melyek már soha nem térnek vissza. Négy szép reményekkel teli gyermek titkai. Nevetések és sírások, bánatok és örömök. Pont, mint a lelkemben dúló kettősség.

Gyermektalpak csattogó lépései kelnek életre, miközben haladok célom felé. Kuncogó hangok törnek utat maguknak, a dohos semmiből. Az emlékek a korhadó fába égtek, mint a sercegve előrenyomuló szúseregek járatai. Engem pedig a fájdalom könyörtelen férgei rágnak, az örökké valóságig emésztve el.

A Szellemszállásra érve az időrágta repedéseken már jól látszik a feljövőben lévő telihold. A látványtól megborzongok, s sajgó kezeim ökölbe szorulnak. Elindulok az emeletre, hogy bevackoljam magam abba a szobába, ami az újrakezdésünk első éjszakájának gyönyörteli színhelye volt, s reménnyel töltött el mindkettőnket a kietlen sötétség után. Akkor még hittünk benne, hogy jobb lehet, de aztán az élet kíméletlenül elvett minden reményt és mentsvárat, s újra kilátástalan magányba taszított. A borzalommal, mely bennem lakik, s újra szaggatni kezd, mert kitörni készül, üvöltve kutatva a párja után.

A fapadlóra zuhanok, s érzem a testemet szaggató, inakat tépő fájdalmat, ahogy a vadállat átveszi az irányítást a tudatom és a testem fölött. Nyúlnak és törnek a csontjaim, s megszűnök létezni, mert mint mindig a farkas most is erősebb, s mint mindig most is kérlelhetetlen. Végül tompán érzékelem, hogy keservesen vonyít, kiszakítva a belsőmben égő fájdalmat, majd alámosnak, lassan megtisztítanak a gyász hullámai, s már csak a farkas éneke száll tovább.

**Vége**


End file.
